In a wireless mobile broadband system such as a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a user equipment (UE) device performs a network acquisition process in order to get connected to the network. The network acquisition process comprises the following steps: UE power up; downlink synchronization and determination of the physical cell identifier (ID); Master Information Block (MIB) acquisition; shared channel resource acquisition; control information acquisition; retrieval of System Information Blocks (SIBs); cell selection; and initial access by the UE on the network. However, since a fixed UE generally does not move, it would be beneficial for a fixed UE to skip any of the network acquisition steps that are geared toward mobile devices and which may not be required by a fixed UE in order to speed up initial network entry by a fixed UE.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.